Nerds and Rebels
by a choice with plenty regrets
Summary: Hanji Zoe is a new student at her school only to meet new friends and have an unexpected relationship. Levihan school au.


Hanji, Hanji Zoe is a brand new student at a her new middle school. New to her at least. She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail and strange enough, goggles. God she hated them, her mother forced her to wear them after 5 broken glasses in the same week. That's what you get for experimenting. She was one of those girls who seemed quiet at first but pretty fun when you get to know her.

It was a beautiful spring day. "well..today is it" Hanji sighed as she stands in front of the double doors of her new school. She was about to open the door until someone happened to walk out, a student. "shouldn't he be in class?" she thought to herself. He sat on one of the concrete stairs with his notebook and pencil in hand. He was doodling all over it. "pretty nice drawings." She said quietly as she moves her bangs out of her face. "who are you?" he said without looking up. "im hanji!..hanji zoe..you?" He looked up to only glare at her. "why are you outside?" she asked. "study hall." He answered going back to his drawings. "what year are you?" she asked. "two, and levi…my name." he responded, his eyes glued to his sketches. "m-me too, and..nice to meet you levi." She sat on the same step as him still keeping distance. "what are you drawing?" she asked while looking around at the scenery of her new school.

"titans." "what are those?" she asked, his drawings making her curious. "theyre these..creatures I made up..huge humanoids that eat people." He replied not even flinching when he mentioned about their..dietary studies. "sounds interesting!" she responded becoming intrigued. "thanks.." he responded. Then suddenly one of the two doors swung open. "talking to a girl levi?" said the blonde boy who walked out. "oh shut up Erwin!" said levi as he stood up with his things. Hanji stood up also. "whos this?" asked Erwin. "shes new.." levi said. "im hanji.." she said looking down. "shy one huh?..whats up with the goggles..plan on going to the pool or something?" Erwin said with a chuckle. "hey, leave her alone." Levi said with a slight tone. "says the one who got suspended for a week." Responded Erwin. "says the talking eyebrows." Levi said with a smirk. "can it ackerman." Erwin said as he got agitated with him.

"so uh hanji, the bell is about to ring..wanna walk in with me?" asked levi. Hanji blushed slightly. "sure..i mean..yeah..sure" he smirked at her as he walked through the doors. She meekly followed him inside, not expecting the ocean of people. "Excuse me…pardon me" she repeats quietly as she snakes her way through the crowd.

timeskip~

Its been about a month at her new school and hanji has made a friend, her name was petra. She was the goody two shoe girl. But by that time she realized levi was the exact opposite. Throws paper airplanes in class, crumples up tests, you name it..hes done it. One day during class Petra , who sat behind hanji, poked her to make her turn around. "hey petra." She whispered as her teacher was teaching them about chemical reactions. Petra smirked and subtly pointed at levi and whispered. "hes kinda cute." Hanji giggled slightly. "hes alright I guess." Hanji replied. She was lying. She secretly had feelings for him and his weird quirks only she could see. Once, someone missed the recycle bin while throwing a paper ball and hanji could notice his scowl.

Soon after the study hall bell rang and everyone in the class shot up ready to leave. "here, ill introduce you." Said hanji with a smirk. "HANJI!" petra shouted with a light blush across her face. "come on!" said hanji grabbing her wrist, dragging her towards levi. "haanjjii" petra whined as hanji made her way to levis usual spot outside. "hey ravioli!" said hanji. She gave him that nickname. "hey shitty glasses" responded levi. That was a nickname he gave her. "I have a little friend who wants to meet youuu" sang hanji. "do you now?" said levi as petra hid more behind hanji. Hanji pulled petra from behind her. "oh I know you, youre in my chemistry class right?" said levi. "uhh..i..yeah." stuttered petra. "im levi..you?" "my..my name is petra." She said while blushing. But during the..somewhat of a conversation. Hanji noticed that levi kept glancing at her with smiles. Not petra, but her. "nice to meet you petra." Levi said with a slight smile. "y..you too..well..i..uhh..better go do ..homework!" said petra as she ran into the building flustered. "she liiikkees you." Said hanji with a smirk. "well I don't liiikkee her back." He responded mockingly. "really? But shes like..perfect." said hanji. Levi rolled his eyes. "yeah shes cute just..doesnt seem like one for me" . "ah.." said hanji as she sat on the top step. Levi say beside her. Closer then usual. Hanji blushed. "whats wrong..you sick or something." Said levi. "no, why?" . "your face is pink." This made her blush even more. "hey shitty glasses." Said levi causing her to turn around. Levi took his chance and lightly pecked her lips then headed inside.

Hanji sat there, stunned. "wait ravioli!" she said as she ran inside behind him. She saw him on one of the benched doodling again. "ravioli!" she said as she ran and sat next to him. But she saw he was drawing panels. "watcha making?" she asked as she wrapped one of her arms around his. "a comic." He said with a smirk. "whos she?" she asked pointing at a character. "hanji zoe." He responded as he turned around and kissed her forehead. "worlds smartest soldier." He said. "she also loves experimenting with titans.." hanji couldn't stop smiling. "IM GONNA BE IN YOUR STORY?!" "of course shitty glasses." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Then, the final bell rang.


End file.
